1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a molding, and more particularly, to a plastic injection mold.
2. Description of Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a structure diagram of a product 80 with a barb 82. The product 80 comprises a base 81. The base 81 comprises the barb 82 outstretching from edge of the base 81 and toward the middle of the base 81.
A mold with slide mechanism is generally utilized for manufacturing such a product. Nevertheless, the structure of the mold with slide mechanism is more complicated and the slide mechanism needs to occupy a larger space. The design and the manufacture of the mold become much difficult when the appearance of the product 80 with barb 82 is smaller.